Undisclosed
by FrenchMacaroni
Summary: Some things are better left hidden, or else cause embarrassing situations ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Back from holidays with a new story. This will be a series of drabbles, requests are accepted.**

**It's so hot here in France ... Macaroni is melting under the heat ...**

**Enjoy !**

**NO BETA !**

**Learn to master your fear, before falling victim to it.**

* * *

Those vile, evil and disgusting creatures. He really hated them. They crawled, they crept on you, and most of all they hissed.

That sound always electrified him with fright. He knew this was the most handicapping fear any sniper could have, when more often than not, he had to stand still for hours. The anticipation of meeting one on his way seriously fried his nerves, and was enough to fill him with dread.

He would never admit that the shuffling sound over the radio was actually him scrambling in fear away from a snake. He had skillfully lied that he was readjusting his position and rifle for a better angle.

"Dude, you look pale. Everything fine?" Ajax asked as he came down from his sniping post.

"I'm good." He lied again. He'd been doing this a lot lately.

"Holy …! Hey, guess what I found?" singsonged Kick, proudly bringing up his prize. "Tada!" He thrust it up in the air in excitement.

"You got nothing better to do than find new pets?" Merrick growled lowly, not at all impressed by his childish display.

"It has nice colours though." Elias said wisely as he took a closer look at the snake, which casually hissed, before being quickly snatched off the stick.

"Yeah, nice specimen if I may say. What do you think Keegan?" boisterously declared Rorke, searching for the quiet one with a smirk on the face … said person had moved several steps back with his hands joined in nervousness. He held the snake with his bare hands, totally unfazed by the possibly deadly creature.

"Come on, don't be shy." How he loved to be a complete _jerk_. Of course he knew the guy loathed snakes with a passion, and took great, immense and sadistic pleasure in teasing him. Well, more like torture him. "Are you scared?" His voice got that underlying and unnerving tone to it, the one that tackled people's pride to the ground.

Twitch. Frown. Growl.

This caught the attention of everyone. They turned their gazes in unison, curiously watching Keegan for an answer.

The bastard was having fun teasing him, but he couldn't let that slide. His manly reputation was at stake! With determined steps and a high chin, he walked towards the evil creature with apparent bravado. Deep down he knew he was being brilliantly stupid. He could barely stand the sight of a snake poised a few feet away, so a close-up would be a disaster. Beads of sweat were rapidly soaked up by his gear, but he couldn't hide the minute tremble in his hands.

He felt his steps faltering the closer he got, unmistakable fear taking over his limbs. He slowed down his pace in a pitiful attempt to gain time, and he knew, just knew that Rorke was having the greatest time of his life.

He stopped, took a look and said "Yeah, nice one", hoping it would be enough to satisfy everyone. He got raised eyebrows and cocked heads at the meek and tight quality of his voice. _Screwed_.

The snake was violently thrust in his face. He let out a distressed sound and flailed his arms around uselessly. Rorke laughed in sadistic glee. The others never looked at him the same way, meaning they hid smirks underneath their masks and mirthful eyes behind their goggles.

Humiliation was an understatement.

* * *

**Requests accepted ( even the most ridiculous), reviews as well. Gonna keep this light and funny for the end of summer. No serious shit will be happening here, if you want that, visit my other story **_PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder._


	2. Flight

**Long time no see ! This was written a long time ago, I just didn't have the courage to type it donw. Shame on me. By the way thanks to the reviewers !**

**Don't worry AmericasHeroes, your idea has been taken into account.**

**Prompt given by SpitfireUSN**

**NO BETA !**

**Flight: The motion of an object in or through a medium, especially through the earth's atmosphere or through space.**

* * *

He was at it again. He didn't speak much, but when he felt like it … well, what an excruciating time.

"I can't believe this happened!"

"It's no big deal, calm down."

"No big … are you mental?! The bullet went straight through two soldiers' head!"

"You're the one out of your mind. Of course it happens, it's called accuracy." Hesh was slowly losing his patience in front of his brother's passion. How could someone be so silent on missions then start talking people's ears off? It went against most of his scientific knowledge - which was poor – and his convictions. Maybe he was possessed? Or victim of some sort of chemical imbalance? He scratched his head.

"You're way too old to get excited over something like that." Merrick's harsh tone interjected, enough to cut off Logan's rant … "Besides, Keegan is the best." … except it only fired him more.

"Exactly! He just became so much more awesome!" He exclaimed and just felt the need to wave his fork around, spilling sauce on the table. Merrick eyed the stains with disgust.

"Thanks kid, but you might be overreacting." Keegan's wise input completely filtered through Logan's brain, leaving only the first words of praises intact. His smile creepily stretched like a Cheshire cat, his eyes growing the size of saucers, all the while looking like an overly joyful Asian boy.

Keegan stiffened a bit at the weird expression, Merrick's hand twitched and Hesh cringed and uttered a simple "Fanboy". The fork trembled some more. Then he was back to talking and reciting feats of different soldiers he met. An act that could only be described as … fanboying.

The fork, speared through a piece of meat, drew patterns in the air as Logan continued his story with great enthusiasm. Hesh was seriously worrying about the way he was handling it: like an out of control weapon. The lunatic and inspired look in his brother's eyes didn't help calm his nerves: he just resembled a psychotic preacher. He followed his brother's movements, a frown marring his face. Merrick had long since tuned him out, only Keegan half listened to him with a glass of water in hand.

"… and in a second, he took out his knife and threw it with absolute accuracy!" He acted out his words, striking out the hand holding his fork towards Merrick, picking him as the enemy.

Flying was the best way to describe it. The piece of meat flew, with a perfect trajectory that would put a bullet to shame. It twisted and spun in the air, leaving a trail of sauce behind. Stunned but focused gazes followed the projectile, gradually morphing into expressions of horror the closer it got to its target.

Splish. Spot on. Time froze as the sauce dribbled from Merrick's cheek in an almost sensual way … if only he didn't sport such a murderous gonna-fuck-you look. Fortunately, Logan had the decency to look sheepish; Hesh covered his mouth in mortification - or trying not to laugh - and Keegan didn't try to hide his amusement.

Three. Two. One. Pop.

Logan promptly left the room with Merrick hot on his heels, a combat knife raised above his head.

"I never expected food to travel with such precision." Keegan commented in a serious, expert-like tone. "Such speed, such balance … I am truly impressed."

Madness was quickly interrupted by Hesh's scandalized exasperation. "You must be kidding, right?"

"No."

* * *

**Requests and reviews are always appreciated, even the shortest ones !**


End file.
